Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince: Burning
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: The Burrow burns. How did Ron, Fred and George get out? Here's my answer...  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


_In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Burrow, the Weasley family's home is burnt down by Death Eaters right? When we see the family just before the house burns, the Twins – Fred and George – and Ron are still inside so how did they know to get out? _

_We don't see them come out so we think that they'd be still inside when the Death Eaters go through the house and set it alight. The next thing we see are Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Remus and Nymphadora running back to where the family is standing. And we _do_ see Ron, Fred and George out of the house. How? Here's my answer... _

–_Gemz-_

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: Burning Burrow

_Harry Potter is at the Weasley's Burrow for the holidays. Hermione is at her own house so it's just Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Remus Lupin and his fiancée Nymphadora Tonks. Romance between Harry and Ginny is blossoming and more than once, a chance to move forward is ruined by Ron or someone/thing else. _

_At the start of the movie Dumbledore takes Harry to an old colleague, Horace Slughorn. Then after the visit, Dumbledore dumps him in a swamp like lake near the Burrow. When Ginny comes down stairs in the house, Harry's trunk and owl – Hedwig – is in the living room. She has no idea when Harry got to the house but when she asks her mother where he is, Mrs Weasley denies that he is under her roof. _

_Then Ron sticks his 'nosy' nose in to the conversation and asks, "Harry? Did someone say 'Harry'?" When Ginny answers, "Me nosy. Is he up there with you?" Ron states that, "I'd think I'd know if my best friend was in my bedroom." Then Hermione (who is at the Burrow when Harry first arrives) pops her head over the banister, "Is that an owl I heard?" _

_Then Ginny replies, "Have you seen him? Apparently he's wandering about the house." Then Mrs Weasley calls out, "Harry!" and Ginny runs around the staircase to see him. She throws her arms around his neck and he returns her hug. Then Hermione gives him a hug followed by Ron. When Mrs Weasley gives Harry a hug she asks why he didn't tell them he was coming his reply was, "Dumbledore." Mrs Weasley then cried out, "Oh! That man!" _

_The scene is then proceeded to show Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoying a talk about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio also talk about Dumbledore and his age, this leading in to a fit of laughter. Then Harry and Ginny are seen with Ginny tying Harry's shoelace and the two wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Then the house is surrounded by a ring of fire and our story begins..._

Harry ran out of the house closely followed by Remus Lupin and Lupin's wife Nymphadora Tonks. Harry is in pursuit of a witch called Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch who killed his godfather Sirius Black. Bellatrix was laughing and teasing Harry about Sirius' death when he loses her. Ginny is seen before this running out of the house after Harry and leaping through the fire.

Ginny is then seen running through the wheat field in front of her home when she reached the marshy lake that Harry was dumped in earlier. She then hears a sound from behind her and she slowly turns around. Unknowing that the person is Frenri Greyback, a werewolf, Ginny calls out weakly, "Harry?"

Then Greyback makes himself known to Ginny. Harry is then seen splashing on to the scene and sending the 'Stupefy!' curse towards Greyback who deflects it with ease. The pair are then joined in the lake by Tonks and Lupin. As the four continue to battle, Arthur Weasley joins them and they continue to cast spells towards the Death Eaters that surround them.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Molly Weasley is inside waking up Fred, George and Ron. As the trio had fallen asleep due to the late hour, Molly had to jostle them to get up and out of the house. The group had just managed to get out of the house before the Death Eaters flew by and through the house setting it alight.

Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Lupin and Tonks are then seen running towards the house at breakneck speed as Arthur fears for Molly's safety. The group of five then reach the others congregated outside of the burning Burrow. Arthur stops beside Molly and Harry stops on his own with Ginny close behind him. Tonks and Lupin stop behind the group a little way off.

_So there's my answer of how the trio got out of the house before it burned to the ground. It's surprising really because it burns in the sixth movie but then it's still there in the seventh. How creepy is that? Then again that is magic for you!_

_If you have any requests for Harry Potter, Jane and the Dragon, Storm Hawks or Class of the Titans just PM me and I'd be glad to write a story for you. It would give me something to do. If there is anything else that you'd like me to write about too then I'd be glad to write that too._

–_Gemz-_


End file.
